


О рыцарях, принцессах и... лошадях

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Xenophilia, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Какой должна быть принцесса, чтобы отважный рыцарь предпочёл ей лошадь?





	О рыцарях, принцессах и... лошадях

Погода в этот день удалась на славу. Недавно прошедший дождь подарил долгожданную свежесть, и сэр Солльвиг наслаждался пением птиц и ароматом полевых цветов.

— Да, удачный день для того, чтобы прибить дракона! — Солльвиг улыбнулся, будто не драться с драконом собрался, а на встречу с дамой сердца.

Дамы у него не было, как и кавалера, хотя сэр Солльвиг успел побывать не только в передрягах, но и в любовных делах — на любовном ложе, если быть совсем точным — успел познать всё. Но, увы, сердце благородного рыцаря, надёжно защищённое латами, никто не смог растопить.

— Иго-го! — отозвалась пегая кобыла. По её тону сэр Солльвиг понял, что она отнюдь не настроена на встречу с драконом. Лошадь искренне боялась превратиться в жаркое.

— Да не волнуйся ты, Мэллва моя ненаглядная! — Солльвиг погладил верную кобылку по холке. — Никто тебя в обиду не даст, потому что у меня нет денег на новую…

— Иго-го!!! — Мэллва отозвалась уже громче.

— Э-э-э… Просто лучшей подруги, чем ты, у меня не было. — Кобыла фыркнула в знак того, что ей понравились слова рыцаря. Тот решил сменить тему: — Как думаешь, принцесса красивая?

— Иго-го! — Осталось гадать, что именно подразумевала Мэллва. Лошадь выразить эмоции словами не могла, но по интонации рыцарь понял, что дочь короля уже ей не нравится, несмотря на то, что она никогда ту не видела.

— Надеюсь, всё-таки красивая. Король её в жёны обещал, если вызволю из драконьего плена, а в придачу… — Солльвиг задумался, после продолжил монолог: — А если он обещал, потому что, кроме дракона, желающих нет? Что, если у принцессы лицо, словно лошадиная морда? — Мэллва взбрыкнула, и сэр Солльвиг едва не вылетел из седла. — Милая, я сравнил не в обиду тебе. Я имел в виду, может, она красавица, подобная тебе?!

Лошадь фыркнула. Солльвиг не любил этот звук. Если по ржанию он мог понять, какие эмоции испытывала кобыла, то по фырканью — никогда. Далее рыцарь ехал уже молча, боясь, что Мэллве не понравится очередная тирада и та просто-напросто сбросит его с седла в тот момент, когда он уже предвкушал звон монет в мошне и, возможно, королевский трон.

«Беленькая? Чернявая? Может, рыженькая? — гадал Солльвиг. — Хотя какая разница? Главное, чтобы с ней можно было заниматься любовью не только в кромешной темноте и то под одеялом!»

Мэллва молча шла. Она не умела читать мысли. Она могла только чувствовать настроение, а оно у сэра Солльвига было хорошее.

 

Уже стемнело, когда Солльвиг взобрался на гору. Верная Мэллва, как назло, заупрямилась.

— Вот же обед драконий! — Солльвиг утёр взмокший лоб и, стреножив кобылу, пошёл дальше по извилистой дороге, что вела в логово дракона. — Надеюсь, там на самом деле пещера, а не как в прошлый раз.

Что именно случилось в прошлый раз, Солльвиг предпочёл не пояснять самому же себе. Лицо до сих пор краснело, когда он вспоминал о неприятном событии. Дракон просто-напросто был повёрнут хвостом, когда рыцарь решил вызвать на бой.

«Если этот принцесс крадёт, то поменьше будет! — догадался сэр Солльвиг. — Иначе до горла продерёт своим…»

Чем именно и как именно дракон расправится с принцессой, он предпочёл не додумывать, к тому же ответ был понятен не только ему, но и любому половозрелому, успевшему познать любовь человеку.

Солльвиг остановился как вкопанный. За раздумьями он не заметил, как подошёл к пещере. Дракон его уже поджидал у входа.

Сэр Солльвиг вытащил меч из ножен и, ударив по щиту три раза, крикнул:

— Сражайся, трусливая ящерица!

Он не ошибся. Дракон был невелик. Во всяком случае, его хозяйство, болтавшееся между задними лапами, не могло разодрать принцессу.

— Ох, за что мне всё это! — простонал дракон и смежил чешуйчатые веки. — Мало мне принцессы, так ещё и ты объявился.

Из пасти ящера повалил дым, но нападать он не собирался. Рыцарь застыл с мечом наготове. Не сразу он сумел произнести хоть слово.

— Пил? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. Дракон закивал головой. — Я заметил. Поддал так, что нутро горит! — Солльвиг расхохотался. Ящер закрыл крыльями слуховые отверстия.

— Ох, умоляю, тише, — взмолился дракон. — А лучше выслушай меня. Я готов отдать тебе принцессу без боя.

— Без боя? — Солльвиг удивился, но меч в ножны прятать не спешил. — Так не пойдёт! — Он хотел было развернуться, чтобы уйти, но вспомнив пустую мошну, передумал. — То есть ты готов мне отдать принцессу просто так?

— Не просто так, а за деньги, — дракон оскалился, что в его понятии это должно было означать улыбку.

«Жадный ублюдок!» — Солльвиг развернулся и пошёл вниз. Денег у него не было, а страдающий от похмелья дракон вызвал скорее жалость, чем желание убить.

Он спускался, когда перед ним приземлился дракон. Тот тяжело сел, подняв клубы пыли.

— Я не понял, разве тебе деньги не нужны? — спросил ящер. Рыцаря давно ничто не могло удивить, но дракон, предлагающий деньги — сумел. — Я готов отдать всё, что накопил нечестным трудом, лишь бы ты забрал это несносное создание, иначе мне только останется, что спиваться.

Дыма не было, и Солльвиг почувствовал крепкий запах перегара.

— То есть она страшна, как… — он было хотел добавить: «Дракон», но не решился. — Я так и думал!

Рыцарь махнул рукой и обошёл дракона. Тот взлетел и снова приземлился, преградив путь.

— Нет, она красавица, просто несносная. То ожерелье не такое, как она любит, то не устраивает мой маленький… Э-э-э… — Ящер некоторое время помолчал, радуясь, что не умеет краснеть, после продолжил: — Она ещё и готовить не умеет! Нет, ты представляешь!

«Что и говорить? У него на самом деле маленький, а языком работать он не приучен!» — подумал Солльвиг, разглядывая драконье хозяйство. Покрытые чешуёй яички болтались в такт ходьбе, и рыцарь не сомневался, что член в состоянии возбуждения становится ненамного больше, чем в спокойном.

— Она принцесса! — вздохнул Солльвиг. — Ей по праву рождения не положено готовить. Если хочешь рукастую, то похищай обычных сельских баб.

Дракон вздохнул, не решившись спорить и доказывать, что принцесса сама пришла к нему.

 

Объект торговли поджидал непонятно кого из суженых у входа.

— Ну и где тебя носит, пьянь?! — выругалась принцесса и замолчала, заметив, что дракон пришёл не один. — Ещё и собутыльника привёл! Нет, какова наглость! — Девушка надула пухлые губки. Солльвиг поневоле залюбовался ею, радуясь, что всё-таки ошибся с оттенком волос.

Принцесса оказалась пепельноволосой. Глаза оказались большими, голубыми, обрамлёнными длинными ресницами, а фигура — стройной, чему поспособствовал отнюдь не корсет, подчеркнувший тонкую талию и приподнявший пышную грудь. Та выпирала из нескромного выреза дорогого палевого, расшитого золотой нитью платья, и рыцарю стало не до лица.

— Позвольте представиться, о чудесное создание! Сэр Солльвиг по прозвищу Большой Таран явился, чтобы вызволить вас из лап этого чудовища! — Солльвиг присел на одно колено и поцеловал маленькую ручку.

— Сам Солльвиг? Правда? — в голосе не прозвучало радости. Принцесса не думала, что прославленный рыцарь столь маленького роста. «Эх, всё-таки прозвище Большой Таран он получил за заслуги в бою, а не в любви!» — разочаровалась она. Не хотелось выходить замуж за низкорослого человека, который даже не сумеет доставить удовольствие.

— Убедился? Забирай! — проворчал дракон и удалился в пещеру.

Солльвиг улыбнулся, хотя из-за забрала его лица не было видно, принцесса размышляла.

— Идёте, прекрасное создание? — спросил он.

— Нет, — красавица отвернулась, — хотя… — Она тут же передумала и, склонив голову, прошептала предложение в то место, где должно было находиться ухо. Солльвиг опешил, но просьбу всё-таки решил выполнить. — Да, я пойду с вами, мой рыцарь! — Принцесса зарделась отнюдь не от смущения, а от осознания, что сэр Солльвиг получил своё прозвище отнюдь не за заслуги в бою.

 

Солльвиг пожалел, что согласился на условия красавицы. «Лучше бы она и дальше истязала дракона!» — подумал он, спускаясь вниз.

— Мой рыцарь, я устала. Ноги болят, — наигранно произнесла принцесса.

— В таком случае снимите туфли, — парировал Солльвиг. — Не видите? Мои руки заняты!

— Но вы же рыцарь! Как посмели отказать прекрасной даме?!

Солльвиг бросил на землю набитый золотом мешок.

— Послушайте, я взобрался на гору, чтобы вызволить вас из лап дракона. И что получилось? Я спас дракона от вас!

Принцесса опешила. Она недоумевала, почему от неё, красавицы, воротит нос столь неприглядный человек с рыжей бородой. Кроме хозяйства, у Солльвига примечательного ничего не было, но, помимо этого, хотелось бы, чтобы чьи-то сильные руки носили всю жизнь.

Солльвиг был не единственным, кто предпочёл бы сбежать, но не связывать судьбу с красавицей королевской крови. Даже трон отважному рыцарю был ни к чему.

— Ах вы мерзкий, подлый… — Дать пощёчину не получилось. Солльвиг скривился от звучного удара о шлем, но даже не пошатнулся. — Ах, так?! — Принцесса встала и подбоченилась. — В таком случае я возвращаюсь к дракону!

— Счастливого пути! — пожелал Солльвиг, после встал и взвалил мешок с золотом на плечо. Он хотел бы поглядеть, как принцесса на каблуках взбирается на гору, но было не до этого. Он теперь богат. Воображение нарисовало, как у ног падут девушки или парни, в зависимости от пожеланий.

Солльвиг не видел, как принцесса всё-таки пошла следом.

 

Мэллва радостно заржала, увидев, что хозяин явился один. Тот отложил мешок с золотом и погладил кобылу по холке.

— Моя ты красавица! Хотя чудишь порой, но по сравнению с этим чудовищем, именуемым принцессой, — золото! — Солльвиг погладил Мэллву по спине. Рука упёрлась в седло. — Лишь одной тебе храню верность… Сердцем!

Он обошёл кобылу и погладил заднюю ногу, пробираясь выше, под хвост.

— Иго-го! — довольно заржала лошадь.

Увлечённый лаской рыцарь не видел, как раздвинулись ветви кустов и показалось прелестное личико принцессы. Та открыла рот, глядя, как Солльвиг, стянув перчатку, погладил под хвостом и просунул руку глубоко в лоно кобылы. Другой рукой рыцарь поглаживал вздыбленный член.

— Иго-го! — ржала кобыла.

— Ого-го! — удивилась принцесса, завидев член Солльвига в возбуждённом состоянии.

Рыцарю стало невмоготу, и он, взобравшись на мешок с золотом, откинул лошадиный хвост и сунул отнюдь не маленький член в подготовленное им же лошадиное лоно.

— Иго-го! — довольно ржала Мэллва.

— Фу! — Принцесса презрительно скривила хорошенькое личико, но занятное зрелище притягивало её взгляд.

Распалённый Солльвиг не замечал ничего вокруг. Он вколачивался в тело кобылы всё глубже. Та часто дышала, закатывая карие глаза.

«Проклятье! Ну почему такие мужчины предпочитают каких-то кобыл?» — разозлилась принцесса, дивясь, как долго может ублажать упущенный ею рыцарь, ради которого она даже готова была идти пешком.

На каблуках.

До самого дворца.

Но принцесса не желала знать, что суженый изменяет.

С лошадями.

Солльвиг, вдоволь натешившись, излился и вытер ставший вялым член.

— Теперь поехали, моя красавица, — с этими словами рыцарь погрузил мешок с золотом на спину кобылы. — Всё же ты — моя любимая, а остальные… — лязг копыта о поножи не позволил договорить. — Остальных нет. И не было. Ты у меня первая, — солгал Солльвиг.

«Эх, женщины! Кобылы и те ревнуют!» — разозлился он, садясь в седло.

— Эх, мужчины! — проворчала принцесса, выпрямляясь в полный рост. — Потом удивляются, почему мы предпочитаем драконов!


End file.
